User blog:Invader Scipy/What's going on? (RP with Dirpy)
Welcome to the SMLNGTBPMNFVG Wiki chat *11:35 Invader ScipyWhere were we? *11:36 Derpyandgirarecute101Dimentio got hit by a AGHfic arrow *11:36 Invader ScipyOh yeah. Ok. *11:36 Invader Scipy Dimentio: *wakes up* Ow! Did you have to hit me in the face... MiTH... *11:37 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: What? *11:37 Invader ScipyThis is gonna be hard. I'm not good with AGHfics. But that's ok.)) *11:37 Invader Scipy I thought I was controlling MiTH?)) *11:37 Invader Scipy Dimentio: Why do I feel.. weird? *11:38 Invader Scipy Scipy: *smirks* *11:38 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: I follow master's comands *11:38 Invader ScipyDimentio: what did you guys do?! *11:39 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: *laughs* *11:39 Invader ScipyDimentio: Tell me! *11:40 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: Scipy shot you with an AGHfic arrow. *11:40 Invader ScipyDimentio: and that means? *11:41 Derpyandgirarecute101Monster: A fan fiction that has a character wetting them selfs. *11:42 Derpyandgirarecute101 Nataila: Dimentio! *11:43 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Dimentio, stay calm. This is gonna be as hard for you as it is for me. *11:43 Invader Scipy Dimentio: Um.. YOU! *11:43 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: *laughs like a crazy person* *11:43 Invader ScipyDimentio: *Pounces on MiTH* *11:44 Invader Scipy That unnecessary um makes Dimentio sound like X-Billy. XD)) *11:44 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: What are you doing! *11:44 Invader ScipyDimentio: You cruel, emotionless robot! *starts punching MiTH* *11:45 Invader Scipy I.Scipy: I said to stay calm. *11:45 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: What's happening? *11:45 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Katezul! Go help Dimentio. Calm him down. *11:46 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: MiTH stop punching me! *11:47 Derpyandgirarecute101 Dimentio: STOP *Katezul and MiTH freeze* *11:48 Invader ScipyWait. What's going on? Who's controlling who?)) *11:48 Invader Scipy MiTH: You dare attack me! *charges at Dimentio* *11:49 Derpyandgirarecute101Creator: This fight just goes on and on. *11:50 Derpyandgirarecute101 Wind Shifter: Dimentio I'm back...WHAT"S HAPPENING! *11:51 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: *pulls Dimentio out of the way* Come over here. *walks him away from the crowd* *11:51 Invader Scipy Scipy: MiTH. Let him live. *11:51 Invader Scipy Let's keep this with Katezul, MiTH, Scipy, I.Scipy, and Dimentio. )) *11:52 Derpyandgirarecute101OK *11:52 Invader ScipyYou get Katezul and MiTH.)) *11:52 Derpyandgirarecute101Ok and you get Dimentio and Scipy *11:53 Invader ScipyOk. You can have I.Scipy)) *11:53 Invader Scipy Dimentio: *looks up at I.Scipy* The affects are getting worse. I'm gonna look like a fool. *11:54 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: Why do you have to be so crazy about AGHfics, Scipy! *11:55 Invader ScipyScipy: It's from reading too many. My mind is now twisted. *11:55 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: TWWWWWWWWWWISTED *11:56 Derpyandgirarecute101 Katezul: Scipy, one remind me of Meistena. *11:57 Invader ScipyScipy: I know. *11:57 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: *laughs* *11:57 Invader ScipyDimentio: *sits down and leans against tree* *11:58 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: Where did that tree come from? *11:58 Derpyandgirarecute101 MiTH: MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGIX *11:58 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: It was always there. *11:58 Invader Scipy MiTH is cruel and serious.)) *12:00 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: 82 sector: Pecopan--------------{scipy}!@@#$%%^&*()___)(*&^%$$#@!@#$%^&*(( *12:00 Derpyandgirarecute101 Katezul: How are you feeling Dimentio? *12:00 Invader ScipyScipy: MiTH! You're malfunctioning! *12:01 Invader Scipy Dimentio: Horrible... *12:02 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: D5a~!@#$%^&*()_+{}:"<>?`1234567890-=[];',./Duty Mode activated'-[[];',.//,.;;'[[]- This is my house *12:02 Derpyandgirarecute101 Katezul: Interesting *12:03 Invader ScipyScipy: *grabs MiTH by the shoulders and starts shaking her* MiTH! Snap out of it! *12:03 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: *laughs* *12:03 Derpyandgirarecute101 MiTH* Dimentio come closer! *12:04 Derpyandgirarecute101 MiTH: I need Dimentio. *12:04 Invader ScipyDimentio: Since when did you walk over here, anyway? *looks up at Katezul* *12:05 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: MiTH is acting weird *12:05 Invader ScipyScipy: MiTH! I'm sorry, but I have to do this! *shuts down MiTH, deleting the virus* *12:06 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: loading-%-=[];',./Scipy Invader Program1233456789009876543213456789009876543212456688990 *12:07 Derpyandgirarecute101 MiTH: Hello *12:07 Invader ScipyScipy: MiTH! How do you turn this thing off?! *still shaking MiTH* *12:07 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: Happy Birthday Day To You *12:07 Derpyandgirarecute101 Katezul: MiTH? *12:08 Derpyandgirarecute101 MiTH: Let's eat pizza *12:08 Invader ScipyScipy: I don't know what's wrong with her! *12:08 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: it is time to go *12:09 Invader ScipyDimentio: *closes eyes and starts crying, wetting himself* *12:09 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: is the AGHfic over? *12:09 Invader ScipyScipy: Ahahahaha! *pupils get small and starts laughing insanely* *12:09 Invader Scipy I.Scipy: Poor Dimentio.... *12:09 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: I love to laugh *12:10 Derpyandgirarecute101 Katezul: Where are we? *12:10 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: We need Gaz. Someone, find her! *12:11 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: I will call Dib! *calls Dib* *12:11 Invader ScipyScipy: Ahahaha! The fool! This is you're worst nightmare, Dimentio! *12:11 Derpyandgirarecute101Dib: wha? *12:11 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Scipy! Snap out of it! *12:12 Derpyandgirarecute101Katezul: Two Scipies! *12:14 Invader ScipyScipy: Ahaha- Huh? *12:14 Derpyandgirarecute101Dib: Two Scipies! *12:14 Derpyandgirarecute101 Gaz: Two Scipies! *12:15 Derpyandgirarecute101 MiTH: Two Scipies! *12:15 Derpyandgirarecute101 Dimentio: Two Scipies! *12:15 Derpyandgirarecute101 Count Bleck: Two Scipies! *12:15 Invader ScipyScipy: What's going on?! *12:16 Derpyandgirarecute101Nataila: Two Scipies! *12:16 Derpyandgirarecute101 O'chunks: Two Scipies! *12:16 Derpyandgirarecute101 All: Two Scipies! *12:16 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: I don't know... *12:16 Derpyandgirarecute101MiTH: There are two of you?!?!?!?!? *12:17 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: *picks up Dimentio, grabs Scipy's hand, and runs away* *12:17 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: *follows* *12:18 Invader ScipyI.Scipy is me, Scipy is my OC)) *12:18 Derpyandgirarecute101Ok *12:18 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: We have to get away from them! *12:20 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: *almost faints* *12:21 Derpyandgirarecute101 Scipy: I.Scipy? *12:22 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Yes? *12:22 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: Where are we? *12:22 Derpyandgirarecute101 Scipy: *12:23 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: In Dimension D. It looks so empty because it was destroyed, No one will find us here *12:24 Invader Scipy Dimentio: *too busy crying to care* *12:24 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: Finally living creactures in this relam! *12:25 Invader ScipyWho's that?)) *12:25 Invader Scipy I.Scipy: Who are you! Hours Later Invader ScipyHiii *6:38 Derpyandgirarecute101Hiiii *6:38 Derpyandgirarecute101 Do you wanna continue the RP? *6:39 Invader ScipyI was just typing that! *6:39 Invader Scipy Lol *6:39 Invader Scipy Anyway, YES *6:39 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: Hello *6:40 Derpyandgirarecute101 I.Ash: Welcome to Dimension D *6:40 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Um.... Hi? *6:41 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: Who are you! *6:41 Derpyandgirarecute101 I.Ash: I am Invader Ash *6:44 Invader ScipyI have Invaders but I don't use the I. I just used it to have a difference between me and Scipy.)) *6:44 Invader Scipy I.Scipy: How'd you get here?! *6:44 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: I don't know? *6:46 Invader ScipyDimentio: I...I brought him here. *talking quietly* *6:47 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: You are the one? *6:47 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: What did you say?@Dimentio The one? What do you mean? @ I.Ash *6:48 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: He is the one I must kill *6:49 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Don't. Hurt. Him. *stands in front of Dimentio* *6:49 Invader Scipy Dimentio: LET HIM KILL ME! SEE IF I CARE! I'M A WORTHLESS FREAK! *6:50 Invader Scipy Woah...)) *6:50 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: Yes...I...shall *6:51 Derpyandgirarecute101 I.Ash: *gets ready* *6:51 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: NO! *6:52 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: Ash, stop it! *6:52 Invader ScipyDimentio: LET HIM KILL ME! *6:53 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: I shall do what I shall do. *6:53 Invader ScipyDimentio: JUST KILL ME! *6:53 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: NOOOOO!!!!!!!! *6:53 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: DON'T HURT HIM! *6:54 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: *kills Dimentio* *6:54 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: I said not to hurt him. *6:54 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash. I shall hurt you. *6:55 Derpyandgirarecute101 Scipy: NO YOU...UHHHH...MEANIE!!!!!!!!! *6:58 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: *throws sword at Ash* *6:58 Derpyandgirarecute101I.Ash: AHHHHH!!!!!!! *7:00 Derpyandgirarecute101 Scipy: Finally he's dead! *7:01 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: YOU could've killed him, you know. You love to kill Irkens, don't you? *7:02 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: When did we meet? *7:05 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Hmm? *7:06 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: Where's Dimentio? *7:07 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: He's dead *7:08 Invader Scipy I.scipy: How did you get here?! *7:09 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: Wawawongde *7:10 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: what? *7:11 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: Idk? *7:12 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: *picks up Dimentio's body* Where should we bury him? *7:12 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: In the Underware! *7:13 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: But that's the spirit world? *7:15 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: Or maybe the Poly-room *7:15 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: The what? *7:16 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: The Poly-room, the empty room in my circus *7:16 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Okay. *7:21 Invader Scipy Chat died *7:21 Derpyandgirarecute101Huh? *7:21 Derpyandgirarecute101 What do you mean? *7:22 Invader ScipyI mean everything just got silent. *7:22 Derpyandgirarecute101OK *7:22 Derpyandgirarecute101 So do you wanna do a different RP or log off? *7:23 Invader ScipyContinue the RP *7:23 Derpyandgirarecute101OK *7:23 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: I'll follow you, Count. *7:24 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Beck: OK *7:24 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: *Follos Count Bleck* *7:25 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: How did he die? *7:25 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Invader Ash killed him. *7:25 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: Who is Invader Ash? *7:25 Invader ScipyYou know what would be horrible?)) *7:25 Derpyandgirarecute101What? *7:26 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: The other dead person. *7:26 Invader Scipy Having to hit shift to type ".")) *7:26 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: OK *7:28 Derpyandgirarecute101 Nataila: I heard Dimentio died *7:28 Derpyandgirarecute101 O'chunks: I miss him *7:30 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: Let's bury him. *7:30 Derpyandgirarecute101Count Bleck: OK *7:31 Invader ScipyScipy: I wanna see his GUTS! *7:31 Derpyandgirarecute101Nataila: *rolls eyes* *7:32 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: (starts digging a hole* *7:32 Invader Scipy ** *7:33 Derpyandgirarecute101Scipy: He was so young!!!!! *7:33 Invader ScipyI.Scipy: *kicks Dimentio into the hole* *7:34 Derpyandgirarecute101All: *crys* *7:34 Invader ScipyMiMi: DIMENTIO! NO! *7:34 Invader Scipy I.Scipy: *buries Dimentio* Category:Blog posts